Nuestros Hijos - Heroes de la Tierra
by LupitaChapero
Summary: Sendokai - Todos sabemos el final de la primera temporada de Sendokai pero como es desde el punto de vista de los padres? pasen a ver


**Hola gente del mundo! Bueno aca les dejo un fic de Sendokai en vísperas del inicio de la tercera temporada! **

**Si se pregunan por que no actualizo Nunca Olvides que Te Amo ocurre que el lunes a mi hermanita se le callo mi celu y los rompió, bueno ahí es donde yo estaba escribiendo el fic, tengo una copia y con unos adelantos pero tampoco esta perdida toda la historia seguro que mañana ya subo capitulo porque el internet ya esta de vuelta en mi casa :) asi que vuelven los viernes de actualizaciones.**

**Otro tema por el cual me desapareci es que estuve haciendo un trabajo llamado yo soy en el cual me tenia que descubir.**

**Con respecto a la historia todos sabemos el final de la primera temporada pero que habran pasado por la cabeza de los padres de los chicos? Bueno aca se pordria decir que tenemos la respuesta.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: ni Sendokai ni sus personajes me corresponden **

Nuestros Hijos - Héroes de la Tierra

La oscuridad asechaba la tarde avisando su final, para darle paso a una noche negra. Conforme pasaban las horas las personas se preocupaban por sus desapariciones ya que era común que desapareciera después de todo eran niños y estaban de vacaciones, era normal que se desaparecieran pero esto ya era el colmo desde hace semanas ellos actuaban extraño como con un secreto, no decían a donde iban ni con quien estaban además de ellos. Los padres estaban preocupados reunidos todos en la casa de Zak. Imaginándose los perores escenarios de en donde se encontraba el cuarteto.

De repente del lado de la colina los ven venir. Todos con cara de funeral, pero eso no les importaba sus hijos habían vuelto y les debían una explicación y eso era todo. Le dieron cualquier excusa, y uno fue insolente viéndose desde el punto de vista de los adultos, pero para ellos fue el defender a su amiga. Eso a los padres no les importo, tampoco el por que sus hijos se desaparecían toda las tardes sin dar explicaciones.

Esa noche cuando todos dormían uno por uno los niños fueron desapareciendo de sus casa; primero Zak, quien fue a buscar a Kiet, quienes "fueron a buscar a Fenzy" que a decir verdad fue ella quien los sorprendió, y por ultimo fueron por Cloe, Zak se acerco hasta su ventana y la convenció de que fueran diciendo _"Vamos a pelear el ultimo Sendokai y tienes que venir con nosotros (…) y si nos quedamos en casa los Zorns invadirán la Tierra…Quizás este Sendokai sea la última cosa que hagamos todos juntos". _

A la mañana siguiente todos descubren que han desaparecido sin decir nada, el dia transcurre sin novedades, los padres habían decidido buscarlos por su cuenta ya que era muy pronto para darle un parte a la policía. Al llegar al campo de futbol se encuentran con Loki y Loud, estos dicen no haber visto a los chicos cuando de repente empiezan a llegar las naves y el estadio Zorn, sus transmisiones afectan todos los aparatos electrónicos. En la pantalla de una tele portátil aparece la imagen del Mariscal diciendo:

\- Habitantes de la Tierra, os habla el Mariscal Zorn, hoy se disputa en su dimensión la final del Gran Torneo de Sendokai…

-Sendo que? – interrumpió la abuela de Kiet.

-…siguiendo la tradición me enfrentare a sus mejores guerreros y cuando acabe el combate sereis invadidos. Hoy empieza una nueva era para la Tierra. Zorm-urm-creaden – finalizo el Mariscal.

Un policía llega y les anuncia que tiene que volver a sus casas, los padres lo obedecen a reñadientes ya que sus hijos seguían sin aparecer. Mientras tanto en la colina una luz azul-celeste aparece y con ella llegan Lalith y Lula junto con los guerreros de la Tierra; tras la sorpresa inicial por el lugar en donde se disputara el ultimo Sendokai Lalith los lleva en una esfera de energía hacia el estadio. En un callejón dos chicos discuten los últimos acontecimientos y al ver la esfera de energía y quienes van en ella salen corriendo para la casa de cierto rubio para notificar a sus padres.

Mientas en una entrada de estadio Zorn, Lalith repasa plan y les da intercomunicadores a los Senkuns. También les recuerda "_para contralar sus poderes tienen que controlar su motivacion"._ Pero antes de irse les dice:

-Buena Suerte Guerreros- esto motiva a los chicos. Lalith se va.

-Bueno chicos… pase los que pase…quiero decirles que… son mis mejores amigos – dice Zak.

-Y los mios – dicen Fenzy y Cloe.

\- Igualmente… bueno también son los únicos que tengo no había mucho de donde elegir – dice Kiet mientras los abraza a todos.

Entre risas y sonrisas Kiet, Fenzy y Lula se alejan dejando a Zak y Cloe solos.

-Cloe a ti también quiero decirte algo que he estado pensando- dice Zak tímidamente.

-Si yo también quería comentarte algo – respondió Cloe.

\- Baya frio hace aquí arriba ¿no? Jajaja – dice Zak y por un momento le da la espalda.

-Eh si jejeje – dice ella sobándose el brazo.

-¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunto divertido

-Lo mismo – dije Cloe

-Oh que casualidad jajaja – dijo Zak.

-Ouh – dicen ambos.

\- Vosotros que las dimensiones no se salvan solas – dice Fenzy

-Ah si- dicen ambos mientras se dirigen hacia el campo de batalla.

El presentador anuncia el inicio de la final. Mientras en la casa de Zak, están todos reunidos.

-Espero que estos guerreros de la Tierra puedan defendernos- dice el padre de Cloe.

-Yo solo espero que los chicos estén bien- dice el padre de Zak tristemente.

Loki y Loud entran despavoridos en la casa de Zak y le cuentan todo lo visto acerca de Zak y los chicos; pero los padres no les creen y los toman por locos. Y volviendo al estadio los Senkuns estaban entrando y poniéndose sus armaduras ante la atenta mirada del globo y los secuaces de los Zorns. Entre amenazas chocan los equipos y el Mariscal hace surgir a su equipo de 9 contra 4. Y asi comienza el Sendokai y con la desventaja los Senkuns son doblegados pero cuando Cloe estaba perdiendo la esperanzas se abre el vórtice y con el llegan 5 guerreros dirigidos por Tämpo. Ahora con los equipos igualados se empieza a nivelar el combate, pero pronto los Zorns los vuelven a superar tanto a los guerreros en el campo como a Lalith con los Urlock. De regreso en el campo todos los guerreros salen a atacar pero los Zorns los superan el único que queda en frente del senrok de los humanos es Zak en ese momento Cloe lo mira:

-¡Vamos Zak! – Dice Cloe

-_La Tierra me necesita- _ piensa Zak.

_**Por el Intercomunicador**_ (Tämpo y _Lalith)_

_-Tämpo-_

-Lalith-

_-No vamos a conseguirlo… hay demasiado-_

-Lalith yo-

_-Supongo que es el fin ¿no?-_

-Durante mucho tiempo me negué a mi mismo mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya no-

_-Yo hice lo mismo, tenia miedo-_

-No hay nada que temer, no si nos tenemos el uno al otro, lo que intento decir es que yo…-

_**-Te quiero- dicen ambos.**_

_**Fin de la Intercomunicación**_

Tal vez lo que sus padres no oyeron fue lo que le dio fuerzas especialmente a Zak para lo que se venia. Luego de la intercomunicación entre Tämpo y Lalith; Zak y Cloe se miraron y se sonríen mutuamente cuando de repente dos campos de luz los envuelve confiados y desididos dice Cloe:

-Destello Un-Sen- Cloe se multiplica y bloque los posibles tiros del Marical.

-No puede ser- gruñe el Mariscal. Cloe se posiciona debajo del Do y lo patea hacia Zak.

-Tuya Zak- grita Cloe.

Este salta para interceptarlo y ahí se prepara para realizar el Fuego Sho-sen.

-Lalith no te detengas que lo vamos a conseguir- le dice Tämpo por el intercomunicador.

Una estrella amarilla envuelve a Zak – Fuego Sho-Sen- Arg- el Do golpea al mariscal y rompe el escudo de su senrok. Zak cae y sonríe. Todos festejan. Los Senkuns miran decidido hacia el Mariscal. Pero desde lo alto en una de los balcones de la fortaleza. Uno de los secuaces del Mariscal le dice que debe usar la caja de Sestrad. Y tras la invocación y activación; el Mariscal despliega un campo de energía que golpea a todos. Cuando los guerreros comienzan a reaccionar…

-¿Qué ha pasado? Me siento raro- comienza a decir Zak mientras se levanta mira su brazalete y este de repente cae el mismo tiempo que el de sus compañeros - ¡No!- grita Zak asustado.

_**En la Casa de Zak **_

-Un momento ¿esos no son? – dice el padre de Zak atónito.

-Definitivamente tengo que ir al oculista porque me ha parecido ver a los chicos- dice la abuela de Kiet. Se corta la transmisión y ninguno de os presentes daba crédito a los que veía.

Después de esa última imagen los no supieron que paso con sus hijos. Su angustia crecía a cada momento. Luego de gran explosión Loki y Luod avisan de que los chicos se dirigían hacia la colina. Corriendo van para la colina y encuentran a sus hijos con distintos seres.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estan bien? ¿Quién es esta gente?- pregunta la madre de Zak

A los que su hijo con seguridad responde:

-Nuestros amigos…Y el es Tämpo nuestro maestro - dice el rubio.

-Sus hijos ha salvado millones de vidas pueden estar orgullosos de ellos- dice Tämpo.

Los padres sonríen y deciden que no los van a separar. Haría cambios pero que ellos seguirían juntos. Tämpo le hace prometer no decir de lo acontecido con sus hijos.

El mundo se pregunta ¿Dónde están los héroes de la Tierra?, después de la explosión nadie supo mas acerca de ellos. Solo "ellos" y unos poco saben la verdad y sus padres no podrían estar mas orgullosos de _**sus hijos, sus héroes del Multiverso.**_

**Como les dije arriba estuve haciendo un trabajo llamado yo soy, los invito a que ustedes me digan quien soy yo! Dejen review con sus respuestas y cualquier duda háblenme al mensaje privado que con gusto se lo contestare. Besos**


End file.
